


Only for Love

by InsomniacForevermore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is Hecate, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Anakin is Anankē, Anakin is Persephone, Comfort, F/M, Greek Gods AU, Hades and Persephone AU, In this house we stan the Underworld folks, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Ahsoka Tano, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Minor Character Death, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Obi-Wan is Hades, Orpheus and Eurydice, Padmé is Artemis, Rex is Hermes, anakin in a dress and flowers in his hair because he deserves it, for like 5 minutes, i wrote this for me but you can read it, if you still think that's a spoiler then you gotta read up on your greek mythos, obi-wan is a good husband, they work hard ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacForevermore/pseuds/InsomniacForevermore
Summary: The House of Hades entertains another visitor, one that struck too close to home to Persephone, who is not left unaffected.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	Only for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Hades & Persephone by Anaïs Mitchell. The lyrics from Orpheus' song I got from Orpheus' Lament from the Hades game.
> 
> Listen this would NOT go away no matter what I tried and it was originally going to be like a few hundred words because it was gonna be ONE scene but That's Not What Happened. Orpheus wasnt even supposed to be there but alas.
> 
> This is my first fanfic and true to form, its a Hades and Persephone AU and I stuck Anakin in a dress, because I'm predictable like that. I'm not gonna lie this is 100% self indulgent.

_This,_ Persephone mused, _was a bit of an awkward situation._

"Hermes." The messenger god tried not to squirm under Hades' stern glare, "What exactly do you have to say for yourself?”

"Don’t shoot the messenger!" He said defensively. "Apollo asked for a favor and the mortal, Orpheus..." Persephone blinked at the name. Huh. The same one Hermes and Artemis told him stories about? The one that had his children in a tizzy on the surface? Hermes meanwhile, ran a hand through short cropped blond hair. "Look, he convinced us. Convinced a good amount of the Council on Olympus too. So he’s coming here, probably about to be at the Styx soon enough." 

Hades actually growled at that, pinching the bridge of his nose and Hermes winced, not used to being subjected to the god's rare bouts of temper. Gods and he thought Zeus had been terrifying… Thankfully, Persephone moved to intervene before anything more could be said, unwilling to leave his long time friend to the hellhounds.   
  
"What's done is done," he soothed, brushing against his husband's side and clasping Hermes' hand between his own, tension noticeably lessening in the room. "Thank you for at least sending notice, Rex. You're dismissed."   
  
Rex, formally known as Hermes, shot him a thankful look and took off with a bow, winged shoes carrying him back to the mortal realm and to his duties.   
  


* * *

  
Already they could feel the mortal hero at the banks of the Styx, likely meeting with Charon. Persephone knew the Furies would keep them updated, so he blew a strand of hair from his face and paid it no mind, focusing instead on the only other occupant of the room.

"Hades?" 

The Lord of the Dead had moved to the window overlooking the courtyard and Persephone’s garden, jewels and bright poison blooms visible even at this height. Persephone sighed, moving to stand behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, yet still he stood unmoved, face carved as if he met Medusa's gaze. He was in one of his rare moods again, 

"Obi-Wan please, talk to me." 

_That_ finally got a reaction, an intense look leveled at his reflection in the glass. "What exactly would you have me say, Anakin?" 

"Anything!" He snapped, blossoms in his hair wilting slightly at the pang of hurt that sent through him. He stepped closer and turned Obi-Wan so they stood face to face, cornflower blue eyes looking into slate-grey. "I dislike this silence from you, don't shut me out. Not like this, not again."

At the retort, Obi-Wan flinched back, looking aside in shame before meeting his gaze once more, taking the hand on his shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss upon his knuckles.

"Forgive me, my flower. I..." A sigh. But the cold exterior melted away and he was finally looking at his husband again. Anakin let himself be pulled into his embrace, Obi-Wan's nose pressing into the junction between his neck and shoulder as he ran a hand through wavy ginger hair, ruffling the usual pristine style Obi-Wan favored. 

"You're frustrated, I know. I know you don't like them meddling in our realm, but my love it's hardly fair you take it out on the poor tapestry." 

"Wha-?" Obi-Wan lifted his head in confusion only to blink as he realized the tapestry beside the window had begun to smoke in response to his suppressed anger. "Ah." 

"Mmm" Anakin nodded, pulling away to press a kiss to his brow. For all that people called _him_ volatile, Obi-Wan had his own fearsome temper. "Is this one not at least worth hearing out? He managed to convince the entire council so he proves to be interesting." 

The eyeroll he got was rewarded by a slap on the chest for his cheek. "He could be! At the least, it's commendable he's willing to face _you_ in your own kingdom." 

"Our." Obi-Wan corrected, "It is our kingdom, my queen, as it has been the moment I married you. As it will continue to be for as long as you will have me." 

"Forever and a day." Anakin answered, as he always has when Obi-Wan gets like this, "Just as you have me. But don't think I didn't notice you deflecting."

His husband snorted, pulling him closer so there was nary any space between them, "I merely mean that I wouldn't commend stupidity, my dear."

The response he got was a hum, "Not stupidity." Anakin disagreed, "Bravery." 

"I’m sorry, is that not the same thing?" 

"They arent and you know it! Ugh, you're ridiculous." 

"I am," Obi-Wan acquiesced, pressing their foreheads together. Like this, Anakin could see the light from the Greek fire in the braziers playing along his form, casting his features into stark relief. From his sharp jaw to his strong nose, to the curve of his eyes and his lips, the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes and the little scar on his cheekbone from the Titan War... None of it though, can beat the gaze of pure adoration directed at him, that never failed to leave his heart fluttering like a butterfly’s wings. "But I'm yours." 

The nature god in his arms flushed, shyly turning his face to the side, but not even that was enough to hide the small, pleased smile that bloomed on his lips. "Yes. Well. Much as I'd like to spend all hours of today with you, we do have a prior engagement." he cleared his throat, flustered.

"Oh very well." Obi-Wan groaned, as if it truly were a travesty, "The sooner we deal with him, the sooner we get done. And,” he added meaningfully, running heavy hands over Anakin’s sides, “The sooner we could return to unfinished business." 

Anakin swallowed thickly, shivering as he felt heated eyes give him a once over. “You don’t play fair, my love.” 

He gave a wicked grin at that, nipping at his neck in response and then straightening his tunics, removing any trace of wrinkles that may have appeared in their brief talk. 

"How do I look?" He asked, meeting Anakin's approving gaze.

"Absolutely striking." he answered, a kiss pressed briefly to his lips as he also took the opportunity to straighten Obi-Wan's crown. 

"And you are divine. The stars themselves are green with envy, dear one." Anakin's own dress hardly needed tending to, decorated with poppies and chrysanthemums with sedum blooms scattered tastefully about, in his hair a circlet of imperial gold to signify his status.

Holding his arm out, he waited for Anakin to slip his arm through, the two sharing one last grin. For the moment the throne room doors opened, they would once again be Hades and Persephone, not Obi-Wan and Anakin.

* * *

_"Hear, o gods, my desperate plea_

_To see my love beside me..."  
  
_ _Haunting_ , was what would have described the music that reverberated throughout their Realm. Poignant, was another. But if you had asked him what he thought, he'd have said it was...tragic. 

Persephone felt Hades' arm curl around him, pulling him flush against his side as he rested his head against his husband's own, a hand on his chest. The voice that accompanied the melody was just as sorrowful, calling for someone who had long joined their kingdom. 

"Thank you. Return to your duties, let him come to us." He said to the Fury Tisiphone, who dipped his head in a bow and with a great flap of leathery wings, took off. Alone again, Anakin felt the chest rise and fall beneath his fingers when Obi-Wan sighed, “They never really learn, do they?”

Anakin cracked a grin, entwining his fingers together with the hand on his waist. "It's the nature of heroes to challenge the norm, beloved." he softly reminded him, "I dare say it runs in the family."

After all, he himself had disobeyed his own family's wishes on Olympus to get where he was today.

And it seemed Obi-Wan himself remembered as well if the sardonic look he gave him was any indication. "That, my dear, does not make it any better."

 _"Sunk below the mortal sea  
  
_ _Her anchor weighs upon me..."_

They could sense him at their gates and with a wave of a hand, they swung open with an ominous creak. This close, the song was if possible, more beautiful and heartbreaking. It struck a chord within Anakin's heart as tears welled in his eyes, the mortal now approaching the throne room continuing his song, voice occasionally hitching with his own sobs. He had to admire his dedication, or perhaps his sorrow, as even now when faced with the Underworld's King and Queen, Orpheus sang and cried freely, and Anakin couldn't help the tightening of his grip in Obi-Wan's hand.

_"Fasten her tether unto me_

_That she may rise to sail free..."_

At last the final notes of the lyre were reached, echoing in the vast chamber of the throne room. The hero stood before them and had he not known what it was he wanted before, he certainly knew now.

"Your name, mortal?" 

"Orpheus. I am called Orpheus, my lords." The man rushed his name out as he fell to a bow, a white knuckled grip on his lyre. Ah. So it was Apollo's favored, then.

"I see now how you managed to convince my brethren in Olympus to let you take a foolish quest down here, then. You are quite skilled." Hades said plainly, seemingly disinterested, but Anakin knew better. Hades was nowhere near as unaffected as he seemed, but much better at hiding it. "Very well then, what do you desire, halfblood? You came all this way after all and it was hardly for a family reunion." 

Persephone discreetly dug his heel into Hades’ toes for the harsh words and he smugly felt him inhale sharply to avoid hissing out in pain.

"My wife― the nymph, Eurydice. We were running from a jealous suitor of hers and a snake bit her. She died in my arms, so please, it cannot be her time yet-"

The temperature of the room dropped, cutting him off. Looking up, Orpheus felt his breath catch at the narrow-eyed glare pinning him in place.

"And who are you to decide when someone's life has or has not reached its end? Are you a Fury? One of the Fates?" Hades asked silkily, voice deceptively soft. "Time and again a hero like you comes into my home, thinking that it would be simple enough to demand that I bring someone or other back to life for them!"

The flames on the walls had flared, the sound of the Furies' shrieking cries ringing overhead, reacting to their lord's agitation as he stalked closer to Orpheus, who remained rooted to his spot. "Many have tried and many have failed. Everyone has their end, mortal. Tell me, why I should grant you this request when heroes greater than you have failed to-" 

_"Enough."_   
  


The single word cut through the cacophony, plunging the room into silence. On the dais stood fair Persephone, furiously glaring at his husband who pursed his lips, but turned and made his back to him after a pointed look. 

Obi-Wan seethed where he stood, staring holes into the wall just to the left of Orpheus' head, unwilling to look away until he felt a gentle touch to his arm. 

"My lord..." He was met with Anakin's imploring gaze, his soft lips red from worrying at them and Obi-Wan felt a part of himself wince in shame at being the cause. "He has travelled far and braved the realm on his own and with naught but a lyre. Crossed the Styx and the Fields of Punishment, passing the walls of Erebus. Can we not be lenient? Just once?" 

He felt himself sigh, "You know we cannot-" 

"At least let him _try_ ," he insisted, hand coming up to cup the side of his face, voice pleading as he tried to get him to see things his way. "A chance, my lord. To reclaim a love lost. Please." 

Damn it all. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, already knowing that he would give in to Anakin's plea. For not even he was immune to the heart wrenching sorrow that echoed from the demigod's lament, nor was he immune to anything Anakin begs of him. "You always have had a soft heart." he exhaled softly, taking the hand on his cheek to press a kiss against Anakin's inner wrist. 

"Very well."

Anakin’s eyes brightened with joy, sparkling like the finest of his jewels as he acceded. And for that alone, Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t bring himself to regret changing his mind. Anakin always held a soft spot for the mortals, likely because he spent so much time with them half the year, and that he somehow found them to be...endearing. Personally, he didn’t care much for their affairs, stars only knew he’d see them all at the end of their short lives anyway, but whatever made Anakin happy, he would grant.

Turning back to the mortal that had stood awaiting judgement, he gave him a once-over and clicked his tongue, summoning the Furies to retrieve Eurydice’s soul. "You may have your wife back, godling." he said coolly, and already he could see the hope blooming on the other's features, "However, you alone must lead her out of my realm." 

He could feel Anakin catching on beside him, a warm weight against his side. "You cannot look back, for as long as you both are in the shadows of the Underworld, you must always remain in front of her. You must trust that she is following you."

Anakin gave Orpheus a nod and an encouraging smile, "No matter how tempted you may be to look back, to confirm for yourself, you must always look ahead. Once you both are on the surface, then and only then, may you look." 

"Succeed," Hades began, "and you have your Eurydice back. Fail..."

"...and you remain here, forever." Persephone finished, eyes briefly flashing gold. "So for both your sakes? _Don't look back."_

The two could see how Orpheus paled at the ultimatum, Hades almost thought that the lad would actually turn them down, but it took only one look at Eurydice that he steeled himself and nodded, bowing at the waist before them. Hm. Brave boy. 

"Thank you, my lords for letting me do this. I cannot express my gratitude enough." 

"Express it by leaving the Underworld as fast as possible." Obi-Wan snorted, "The living have no place here." 

With a quick nod and another bow, Orpheus took off towards the double doors, carefully not looking behind him as Eurydice followed him out after giving them a curtsy of her own.

Looking up, he signalled to the Furies to monitor them and ensure the two wouldn’t end up tripping head first into somewhere they oughtn’t to, like Hecate’s home or, stars forbid, Tartarus. That done, he huffed to himself and turned back to Anakin, tracing his fingers over his lover’s arm, relishing in the delighted giggles that bubbled from his lips, flowers blooming in rapid succession at his joy.

“Now, where were we?”  
  


* * *

Hours after the two lovers had left the palace, and with most of their work on hold, Anakin gave a sharp gasp, Obi-Wan's head snapping up in alarm. The twist of his lips enough to tell Obi-Wan what happened― or rather, what _will_ happen.

"He fails, doesn't he?" the god murmured, seeing Anakin nod.

Obi-Wan shifted so he was facing his husband as he began to speak, voice ringing with prophecy. "He will break the surface soon enough, but in his excitement he forgets our terms. Eurydice remains in the Underworld still, not a ray of sunlight on her skin and thus...the deal is broken and she falls." Anakin eyes have gone glazed, a sheen of gold overtaking bright blue. A vision.

"And Orpheus, dear, heartbroken Orpheus, _breaks_."

He slowly came awake, eyes fading back to blue and settling on Obi-Wan once again who had taken to running his thumb on the back of his hand. "The only thing left of them will be the lyre. A new addition to the constellations." 

Anakin blinked rapidly, a lone tear trailing down his cheek that he hastily made to brush away, only to have his husband beat him to it. "Hush. It's alright. I know you wanted him to succeed." 

A choked cry gets caught in his throat, and he curls up in Obi-Wan's embrace, the fabric on his husband’s shoulder dampening with tears. 

"I know. I'm sorry, my love. I know..." 

"It's foolish." Anakin laughed wetly, "They are mortal and I only ever knew them through the tales Hermes and Artemis― Rex and Padmé gave me, yet I wished that they would succeed anyway. I wished they could have found the happiness we did all those millennia ago." After all, if Anakin could defy the odds, the Olympian council itself, why couldn’t they? But he knew. He knew why, just as he knew his own name. And besides... _the dead must stay dead._

His head was eased off of Obi-Wan's shoulder, a steady hand coming up to cradle his face and pepper the softest kisses to his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead before finally settling on his lips. 

"Your compassion is a credit to you, it is why I fell in love with you. Perhaps some would say it foolish, but you hold onto hope and I love you for it." 

An ugly snort ripped from Anakin, a bitter smile painted on his lips. "Stars only know why. Look at me. God of Life, of Seasons, of Inevitability and Fate and I'm crying as if I were Kore again."

"You have always told me there were no shame in tears." Obi-Wan hummed, settling on the throne with Anakin perched sideways on his lap, the layers of his skirt trailing down the dais steps. "We will make sure that those two stay together in Elysium, or if you want, we can invite them into our court. Ahsoka could use some new company. But dear one, you must know… I love you as Kore, I love you as Persephone, and I love you as Anankē, but more than that..." 

Obi-Wan raised his hand to tilt Anakin's chin towards him, trying to get this beautiful, frustrating god to _listen_ to him. "More than that, I fell in love with _Anakin_. Him and his hope, his tears, temper, flowers, pollen, and all." 

He brushed their lips together to meet in a kiss, trying to pour his love, his devotion and care into that one action, feeling arms curl around his shoulders and fingers cling to his hair in answer. 

Pulling back, he nipped at Anakin’s bottom lip, pleased to see he was no longer actively crying, and though his eyes were notably red and flowers in his hair askew and wilting in response to his mood, he remained the most beautiful thing Obi-Wan has ever laid his eyes on.

"Forever and a day." He promised and Anakin laughed, echoing his vow.

"Forever and a day."

_Fin._


End file.
